With increasing complexity of integrated circuit devices, such as signal processing circuits, data processing circuits, and other integrated circuits, the digital circuitry needed to control and assist that functionality is also becoming more complex. As a result, tests which can quickly identify faulty devices before applying lengthy analog functional tests can help simplify and speed production testing. A scan path approach offers an inexpensive way of testing digital functionality.